Family dragneel
by Candra Pratama Dragneel
Summary: Setelah perperangan melawan acnologia,zeref dan pasukan 12 springgan. Natsu and lucy pun memutuskan menikah dan menghasilkan seorang anak yang bernama nashi dragneel inilah kisah family dragneel.


Disclaimer

Hiro mashima: fairy tail fanfiction

Genre: family

Pairing: { natsu and lucy}

Main charakter: natsu, lucy, nashi dan anggota fairy tail

Rating: T

Warning: typo,oc,menarik

Summary: setelah perperangan melawan acnologia,zeref dan pasukan 12 springgan. natsu and lucy pun memutuskan menikah dan menghasilkan seorang anak yang bernama nashi dragneel inilah kisah family dragneel.

**Family dragneel**

**#FamilyFI2019**

**Tahun 798**,

sebuah keluarga kecil yang berlokasi di magnolia yang berdekatan dengan guild fairy tail sebuah serikat penyihir. Di kediaman dragneel terdapat seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang sedang duduk di meja menunggu makanan yang sedang dimasak oleh ibunya.

''Kaasan, apakah masakannya sudah selesai'' tanya seorang anak yang bernama nashi

''Tunggu sebentar lagi ya syg'' ucap lucy kepada anaknnya. Setelah itu lucy menyelesaikan masaknya dan dihidangkan ke meja makan.

''ini syg makanannya sudah jadi'' ucap lucy kepada anaknya.

''Terimakasih kaasan ucap nashi kepada ibunya. Setelah itu lucy mencari keberadaan natsu dan ternyata natsu masih tidur di kamar.

''Ckk dia masih tidur'' batin lucy kesal pada natsu. setelah itu lucy menjitak kepala kearah natsu .dan yang sedang dijitak merasakan kesakitan.

''Sakit siapa yang memukulku'' ucap natsu merasakan kesakitan.

''Aku, mau apa hah n.a.t.s.u kunn'' ucap lucy kesal kepadanya.

''Aku lupa hari ini kan mau ke fairy tail bersama dengan nashi'' batin natsu berkeringat melihat aura membunuh dari lucy. Setelah melihat natsu, lucy hanya menghela nafas saja.

''Baiklah natsu segera mandi, aku tunggu di meja makan bersama dengan nashi chan'' ucap lucy.

''Dimana happy, lucy?'' tanya natsu.

''Happy sudah duluan ke fairy tail, karena mau menemui carla'' ucap lucy. Setelah itu lucy menuju ke meja makan, setelah menunggu natsu sekitar 20 menit. Natsu akhirnya tiba di tempat meja makan.

''Pagi nashi chan'' ucap natsu lembut kepada anaknya.

''Pagi tou san ucap nashi dengan mengeluarkan suara imutnya kepada natsu.

''Imutnya'' batin lucy tersenyum.

Setelah itu mereka memulai makan paginya. Setelah menyelesaikan makan paginya, lucy membereskan tempat makan tersebut, mereka pun segera menuju ke fairy tail. Setela sampai natsu membuka pintu fairy tail.

''Kami datang'' ucap natsu berteriak kepada penghuni fairy tail.

''Oh natsu akhirnya kau datang'' ucap gray setelah itu natsu menuju kearah gray.

''Hoi, natsu sudah lama sekali kau tidak ke fairy tail padahal jarak antara rumahmu dan fairy tail sangat dekat dan juga kau jarang mengambil quest'' ucap gray.

''Aku harus sering sering berkumpul dengan keluargaku supaya lucy bahagia dan nashi selalu ceria'' ucap natsu.

''Sepertinya kau sudah berubah natsu'' ucap dia dari belakang ternyata erza.

''Ya erza'' ucap natsu. Setelah itu natsu melihat nashi menghampirinnya.

''Ne ne tou san aku ingin membaca buku di perpustakaan'' ucap nashi.

''Baikla ayo kita ke perpustakaan'' ucap natsu.

''Ne ne kaasan jugaa ikut ya'' ucap nashi memohon kepada ibunya.

''Baikla syg, ayo kita sama sama ke perpustakaan'' ucap lucy tersenyum lembut kepada putrinya.

Setelah itu mereka menuju kearah perpustakaan setela sampai nashi begitu senang melihat banyak sekali buku buku ada di ruangan ini.

''Wah banyak cekali buku bukunya'' ucap nashi senang. Setelah itu nashi mencari cari buku yang ingin dia di baca dan menemukan buku yang ingin dia baca.

''Kaa san, boleh aku membaca buku ini'' ucap nashi. Setelah itu lucy melihat buku yang ingin dibaca oleh anaknya.

''Nashi chan mau membaca buku tentang sejarah terbentuknya fairy tail?'' tanya lucy lembut kepada anaknya

''Ya kaasan'' ucap nashi senang.

Setelah itu nashi membaca buku yang ingin dia baca. Lucy pun melihat lihat sekitar ternyata menemukan levy sedang membaca buku.

''Levy chan!'' ucap lucy memanggil levy.

''Oh lu chan'' ucap levy senang. mereka saling berpelukan karena sudah lama tidak bertemu.

''Kenapa jarang sekali sekali ke fairy tail, lu chan'' ucap levy cemberut.

''Mau bagaimana lagi levy chan, aku kan sudah berkeluarga'' ucap lucy setelah itu levy melihat lihat dan ada anak kecil sedang membaca buku.

''Siapa anak kecil itu lu chan?'' tanya levy.

''Hm dia anakku levy chan'' ucap lucy tersenyum. Setelah mendengar perkataan lucy, levy pun terkejut dengan perkataanya.

''Benarkah lu chan'' ucap levy.

''Iya levy chan.''

Setelah itu mereka mengobrol tentang yang lain, nashi dengan senangnya membaca buku tentang sejarah terbentuknya fairy tail dan ada nashi yang dimengerti dengan buku ini dan nashi bertnya dengan tou sannya.

''Tousan, boleh nashi bertanya?'' tanya nashi kepada tousannya

''Boleh, mau bertanya apa nashi'' ucap natsu kepada anaknya.

''Ne tousan ini foto siapa?'' tanya nashi. Setelah itu natsu melihat foto tersebut tenyata itu foto master pertama fairy tail

''Ini foto master pertama, yang bernama mavis vermillion. Shodai kita sekaligus pendiri fairy tail'' ucap natsu kepada anaknya.

''Suatu saat aku ingin cekali menjadi seperti master pertama, yang merepukan ahli strategi perang fairy tail'' ucap nashi. Setelah itu natsu bertanya kepda anaknya

''Nashi mau menjadi ahli strategi perang'' tanya natsu.

''Ya tousan, aku ingin menjadi ahli strategi perang guild kita fairy tail'' ucap nashi. Setelah itu natsu memberi masukan kepada anaknya yang ingin menjadi ahli strategi perang.

''Mulai dari sekarang nashi banyak belajar mengenai tentang master pertama dan kekuatannya'' ucap natsu.

''Baik tousan'' ucap nashi setelah itu nashi melanjut kan membaca bukunya, natsu pun berpikir.

''Nashi, seperti master pertama saja, dan dia bertekad ingin menjadi ahli strategi perang, mungkin nashi ingin menjadi seperti master pertama saja, mungkin suatu saat nashi mempelajari sihir master pertama,'' batin natsu kepada anaknya.

Setelah itu natsu kembali melihat nashi sedang membaca buku. Lucy dan levy hanya terkikik geli saja melihat keakraban natsu dan nashi.

''Mereka akrap sekali ya, terutama natsu sudah mulai mulai vberubah sudah tidak kekanakan lagi dan mulai seperti orang dewasa saja'' ucap levy.

''Ya levy chan'' ucap lucy sambil tersenyum memandang natsu.

Setelah mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Setelah berapa jam hari sudah menjelang sore mereka pun berpamitan dengan anggota fairy tail untuk pulang ke rumah.

''Kawan kawan aku balik rumah ya hari sudah mulai sore'' ucap natsu.

''Cepat sekali kau pulang natsu'' ucap elfman.

''Hah, mau bagaimana lagi elfman hari sudah mulai sore, lucy ingin memasak makanan di rumah'' ucap natsu kepadanya.

''Ya sudah, hati hati dijalan'' ucap elfman. Setelah itu natsu melihat kearah happy yang sedang duduk bersama dengan wendy.

''Happy apa kau mau ikut pulang?'' tanya natsu kepadanya.

''Tidak natsu kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin bersama carla'' ucap happy

setelah itu natsu dan lucy bersama nashi anaknya pulang kerumah. Setelah berapa menit kemudian mereka sampai dan beristirahat sejenak.

''Natsu, malam ini kau mau makan apa?'' tanya lucy kepada natsu.

''Terserah saja lucy, apapun kau masak aku akan memakannnya'' ucap natsu.

''Baikla natsu'' ucap lucy tersenyum kepada natsu setelah itu lucy memulai memasak nashi pun melihat mencari kaa sannya.

''Tousan dimana kaa san'' tanya nashi.

''Kaasan, lagi memasak makan malam untuk kita bertiga nashi'' ucap natsu kepada anaknya

setelah 1 jam lucy memasak makanannya dan hari sudah menjelang malam, lucy menghidangkan makanan di meja makan.

''Sudah selesai masakannya'' ucap lucy.

''Wah makanannya banyak sekali kaa san. Biasanya kan kita makan tidak sebanyak ini'' ucap nashi.

''Kaasan, memasakan makanan ini untuk tou san yang suka makan banyak'' ucap lucy kepada anaknya.

''Tousan tadi pagi tidak banyak makan tadi'' ucap nashi.

''Malam ini tousan, sangat lapar nashi chan'' ucap natsu kepada anaknya.

''Oh baiklah tou san'' ucap nashi.

Setelah itu mereka mulai makan malamnya dengan diiringi canda tawa lucy dengan natsu melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang menggemaskan. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, lucy membereskan tempat makan tersebut lalu mencuci tempat makanan tersebut. Hari sudah mulai menunjukan jam 9 malam lucy pun melihat kearah natsu yang sedang duduk.

''Nashi chan dimana natsu?'' tanya lucy.

''Nashi sudah tidur duluan lucy'' jawab natsu kepada lucy.

''Belum mau tidur natsu?'' tanya lucy

''Aku tadi menunggumu lucy, agar kita tidur bersama sama dengan nashi di kamarnya'' ucap natsu.

''Tumben sekali mau tidur dengan nashi chan, natsu'' ucap lucy menggoda setelah mendengar perkataan lucy hanya tersenyum saja.

''Sekali sekali tidak apa tidur bersama dengan nashi, juga kita kan tidur dengan nashi dikamarnya'' ucap natsu.

''Baiklah'' ucap lucy

setelah itu natsu dan lucy menuju ke kamar nashi dan tidur bersamanya, setelah tidur disamping natsu sebelah kanan lucy sebelah kiri. Lucy pun bertanya dengan natsu.

''Selamat malam natsu'' ucap lucy.

''Selamat malam juga lucy'' ucap natsu. Setelah itu mereka tidur menghadap kearah nashi yang sedang tertidur pulas.

**TAMAT **

**FamilyFI2019**


End file.
